You May Be a Prat, but I Love You
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Dean finally returns after the war. Seamus hasn't seen him in a year, and after so much unfinished business and time apart can the two rebuild their friendship and possibly more after so many things have been torn apart?


Complete and utter shock; that was all that Seamus felt as he saw Dean enter the returning seventh, technically eighth year boy's dormitory. And then, after the shock wore off, cold anger filled the Irishman's veins.

Dean, noticing the cool gaze he was being fixed with, smiled sheepishly and held his hands up in a show of innocence, "Listen Shay, I know you're mad, just, um, don't hurt me?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna bloody kill you!" Seamus growled out, advancing on the slighter teen.

"Look" Dean said, shrinking back minutely, "I wanted to tell you, it's just, things were so hectic and I had no choice but to leave, and, you weren't exactly acting like yourself . . ."

"Quit being a prat, Dean! The only reason I acted like I did was because you . . ."

"I what?" Dean challenged, starting to get frustrated by this change of events. He had hoped that seeing Seamus for the first time in a year would have been a bit more of a happy encounter.

"You know what you did" Seamus muttered.

"No, I don't. You gave me one drunken kiss after telling me you loved me, and then the next day you ignore me, and then you have a new boyfriend every week! I don't know what I did, but if anyone's being a prat it's you!"

"It's not like you were gay or anything, why would you care how many boyfriends I've had?"

"How would you know? You never asked! And what was I supposed to think after you told me you loved me and then just ignored me like it was all some kind of a sick joke?"

"You weren't supposed to bloody leave!" Seamus shouted, face red with anger.

"It was a war Shay" Dean said, deflating a bit. "Lots of people left, and from the way you were acting, I didn't exactly think you would miss me."

"Wouldn't miss you? I'd been going out of my mind by the time Lee told us what had happened to  
>you." Seamus said.<p>

"Really?" Dean asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah" Seamus said, shrugging, "how could I not be worried about my best mate?" The two lapsed into silence then, Dean looking away nervously from Seamus' penetrating gaze.

"This wasn't exactly the warm welcome I was going for" Dean said, grinning slightly at the amused chuckle from his friend.

"I'm sorry" Seamus said softly, "Let's start over." He cleared his throat, before looking at Dean with warm eyes, "Dean, despite you being somewhat of a prat by not telling me you were leaving . . . I really missed you, welcome back."

Dean swallowed, smiling as tears he hadn't been expecting sprung to his eyes. Seamus, noticing this, immediately enveloped him into a comforting hug, squeezing tightly as he felt salty tears stain his black shirt.

"Merlin, I missed you" he murmured into soft hair as he took in Dean's unique scent of apples, light musk, and what could only be described as Dean.

"I missed you too" Dean murmured shyly, delighting in the warmth the other provided. Seamus pulled back slightly, looking at Dean with an intensity he didn't understand. The darker boy coughed, looking away.

"So, how have things been?" Dean asked, searching for something to say in the silence.

Ignoring his question Seamus said, "I meant it, you know. I may have been drunk, but I meant it."

Dean's brows furrowed, "meant what?"

The brunette sighed, "What I said, I- I love you Dean."

"I . . . Shay, you've said that before, I-"

Seamus huffed in frustration, "Not best friend love you thick dolt, I mean I'm _in_ love with you, it means I want to hold your hand, and kiss you in the rain, and all that other mushy stuff I wouldn't have been caught dead doing years ago. It means I want to make love instead of just fuck, and I want to, Merlin; cuddle, as long as it's with _you_. I don't know how you turned me into such a pansy ass sap, but I love it, because, Merlin, Dean Thomas, I love you!"

Dean blinked, heart lodged somewhere in his throat at his friends confession. "All your other boy-"

"-Meant nothing!" Seamus insisted, hoping Dean understood, "I was a prat, I know, and I'm sorry. I thought you'd hate me for kissing you, and I thought if I could convince you it was just drunk actions by going out with a bunch of different people, things could stay the same, y'know? I know it was stupid, but . . . I'm sorry" he finished, the end sounding somewhat defeated at the inscrutable look Dean was giving him.

"So, you love me?" Dean asked, watching as Seamus took a step closer to him, placing careful hands on his waist.

"Yeah, I do"

Dean broke out into that brilliant smile of his that Seamus hadn't seen in far too long, making Seamus' heart flutter in a rather pleasant way, "I love you too."

That was all the permission Seamus needed as he closed the space between them, pressing his lips firmly against Dean's soft, slightly parted ones. Dean gasped at the surprisingly gentle contact from his friend, opening his mouth invitingly to Seamus' questing tongue. The brunette smiled into the kiss, pulling Dean closer to him.

Dean's surprised gasp melted into a moan as Seamus' hand moved lower, squeezing firmly. "Shay" Dean breathed, pulling back slightly.

"I want you so much" Seamus murmured huskily, pressing closer to emphasize his point, making Dean feel just how much he wanted him.

Dean bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

Seamus' brows furrowed as he tilted his head to the side slightly at Dean's worried look, "What's wrong?"

Dean turned his head away, embarrassed as he avidly avoided his friend's curious gaze, "It's just, um, I've never done anything like this before."

Seamus blinked, surprised, "I thought you and Ginny . . ."

"No" Dean said, shaking his head with a slight scowl, "it wasn't right, we weren't right for each other."

For some reason that admission made Seamus giddy. He loved Dean no matter what, but knowing that he would be the teen's first made the moment even more special.

"Well, then I'll be sure to take things slow" Seamus murmured, bringing their lips together in a soft, slow kiss as he began leading the teen blindly back to his bed. Gently, he pushed Dean back, pausing only to pull his wand out of his pocket and cast quick silencing and locking spells on the door, before climbing on top of the slighter boy.

Dean smiled tentatively, circling his arms around the Irishman's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Seamus smiled into the kiss, easily winning dominance in the mock fight and eagerly exploring the other's mouth.

Dean moaned quietly as Seamus broke the kiss, moving down to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck, sucking rather harshly before soothing it over with a small lick, pleased with the mark it was sure to leave.

Seamus looked up, pausing only to receive a nervous smile in assurance from Dean before he began to unbutton the teen's shirt, placing kisses on every new inch of skin revealed. He smiled at the sharp intake of breath he got as he bit lightly on a dark nipple, twirling his tongue around the hard bud before switching to give the same attention to its twin.

He continued to move lower, loving the desperate sounds he received. He paused a moment to draw a choked gasp form the boy as he lightly swirled his tongue in Dean's bellybutton, before hesitating at the top of the other's jeans.

Dean took a deep breath, biting his lip in uncertainty as he met calm blue eyes. Seamus, recognizing the other's nervousness moved up, bringing his lips to Dean's in a gentle kiss full of love and reassurance.

"I promise I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with" Seamus said.

"Alright" Dean murmured, offering a small smile as Seamus placed a soft kiss on his forehead, moving to place one on each of his closed eyelids, and finally pressing a feather light kiss to his lips before moving back down again. Carefully, he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans before, with the help of Dean, pulled them down and tossed them aside.

"What?" he asked, indicating Dean's slight frown.

Dean blushed to Seamus' delight, before asking, "Why am I the only one undressed here?"

Seamus smirked, standing up to slowly lift his shirt up and over his head, pleased with Dean's careful gaze. He offered a teasing smile as he met brown eyes, causing Dean to blush again as he slowly removed both his pants and underwear before moving back on the bed and between Dean's slightly parted legs. Tantalizingly slowly, he slid the other teen's boxers off, throwing the last barrier of clothing that separated them over the edge of the bed.

Teasingly he bent down to lick the head of Dean's leaking cock, drawing a needy moan from the teen below him.

"Fuck" Dean murmured, his eyes fluttering shut.

"That's the plan" Seamus smiled, grabbing his wand to cast a quick cleansing and lubricating charm that made Dean wince. "Sorry" Seamus said, parting his thighs before circling a finger around the smaller teen's pink entrance before lightly pushing in. Dean squirmed, it wasn't painful, but it was different. After moving it in and out a few times, he added a second and third, taking the tip of the darker teen's cock into his mouth to get his mind off of the pain.

After he was satisfied that his fellow Gryffindor was loose enough, he withdrew his fingers, earning him a soft whimper. Seamus gave him a brief kiss before spitting in his hand, lubing his member before lining it up with the other's puckered entrance.

"Ready?" Seamus asked, at the nod he received, he pushed in quickly to cause the least amount of pain. Dean took a shuddering breath, trying to relax. Seamus waited, despite the near irresistible urge to plunge into the other teen. He peppered kisses along Dean's jaw, whispering reassurances as he rubbed his thighs soothingly.

"Move" Dean said, pushing back experimentally. Seamus didn't need telling twice as he rocked forward, beginning a steady rhythm as the slapping of skin and breathy moans was all that was heard throughout the room. Seamus shifted his hips slightly, grinning when Dean arched off the bed, letting out a strangled moan as his nails dug into to the Irishman's back, creating crescent moons.

"That was your prostate" Seamus said at the pleased but bewildered look Dean gave him.

Seamus continued to aim at that spot, pushing in and out of the Gryffindor, delighting in the mewls, needy moans, and whimpers he was receiving.

"Merlin, Shay, I think . . . I'm gonna . . . " Dean bit his lip to muffle his pleasured scream as he arched off of the bed, sticky white seed coating both teen's stomachs. Seamus groaned as Dean's walls tightened around him, shooting his release into the other's spasming passage as.

"That was . . ."

"Amazing" Seamus finished, pulling out and yanking the blankets over the two of them as he pulled Dean into a loose embrace, the other laying his head on his chest. Dean leaned up to bring their lips together in a sweet, tired kiss. "I love you"

Dean smiled, "I love you too."

Soon the pull of slumber captured them both, and the two teens fell asleep, wrapped in the other's arms, content to be back together again.

_AN: Special thanks to Cheeky Slytherin Lass for giving me the prompts. I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rush but I've been a bit sick and have been writing this at intervals. Anyways, I hope you all liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
